The Boy From Oz
The Boy From Oz is a stage musical. Cast *Todd McKenney - Peter Allen *Chrissy Amphlett - Judy Garland *Jill Perryman - Marion Woolnough *Angela Toohey - Liza Minnelli *Murray Bartlett - Greg Connell *Marcus Eyre - Dick Woolnough/Dee Anthony *Nick Warnford - Chris Bell *Mathew Waters - Young Peter Allen Plot The musical begins with Australian performer Peter Allen recalling his life story, coming to terms with who he was. Afterwards, we go back to Allen's childhood in Tenterfield, Australia, where a young boy named Peter Woolnough is performing in local bars for money. Peter grows up and joins with Chris Bell to become the Allen Brothers, and they perform in Australian Bandstand. After great success in Australia, the Allen Brothers perform in a Hong Kong Hilton hotel to Chinese businessmen. One evening, another person is watching them from the bar: the legendary Judy Garland. Peter convinces Judy to perform with them, and Judy takes Peter to be the opening act in her concert in New York. While in New York, Peter is introduced to Judy's daughter, Liza, and they fall in love. There are rumors of Peter's homosexuality, and Judy warns Liza of this. Liza gives no attention to her warning and marries Peter. Peter makes some mistakes, and at one of his all night parties Liza walks in on him, further fueling her suspicions that he is gay. Liza is working hard to get her career going, in contrast to Peter's excessive lifestyle. Judy dies, and Peter honors her. Liza's world comes crashing down as a result of her mother's death. Liza confronts Peter on his alleged homosexuality, and their marriage ends. Peter returns to Australia but realizes that he is not who people thought he was. Back in the US, Peter has gone solo and comes to terms with his bisexuality. He meets the hardworking fashion model Gregory Connell. Greg does not want to be a part of Peter's life in show business, but he falls in love with Peter. They soon get discovered by music producer Dee Anthony, and he gets them a gig at the Copacabana in New York. Peter's career takes off, and he wins an Oscar for Arthur's Theme, in addition to recording songs that were covered by artists Olivia Newton-John and Frank Sinatra. Peter gives his best performance in the Radio City Music Hall with The Rockettes, and is surprised to know his mother is also in love. Greg becomes stricken with AIDS, and even though Peter tries to help him carry on, he succumbs to his illness. Peter also becomes sick with AIDS, but Greg's spirit urges him to carry on. Liza offers her support to Peter, and they both realize they had successful lives and careers without each other. Peter returns to Australia for a triumphant performance and tries to tell his mother about his illness, but he can't find a way to tell her. Peter succumbs to his disease, and he reflects on his life realizing he has no regrets as he passes away, but not before going out in style with a farewell performance. Musical numbers ;Act I *"The Lives of Me" - Peter Allen *"When I Get My Name in Lights" - Boy and Ensemble *"When I Get My Name in Lights" (Reprise) - Peter *"Love Crazy" - Chris Bell, Peter and Ensemble *"Waltzing Matilda" - Peter and Chris *"All I Wanted Was the Dream" - Judy Garland *"Only an Older Woman" - Judy, Peter and Mark Herron *"Best That You Can Do" - Peter and Liza Minnelli *"Don't Wish Too Hard" - Judy *"Come Save Me" - Liza and Peter *"Continental American" - Peter and Ensemble *"She Loves to Hear the Music" - Liza and Ensemble *"Quiet Please, There's a Lady On Stage" - Peter and Judy *"I'd Rather Leave While I'm in Love" - Liza and Peter *"Not the Boy Next Door" - Peter and Marion Woolnough ;Act II *"Bi-Coastal" - Peter and Trio *"If You Were Wondering" - Peter and Greg Connell *"Sure Thing Baby" - Dee Anthony, Greg, Peter, Trio and Male Ensemble *"Everything Old is New Again" - Peter and The Rockettes *"Everything Old is New Again" (Reprise) - Marion, Dee and Greg *"Love Don't Need a Reason" - Peter and Greg *"I Honestly Love You" - Greg *"You and Me" - Liza and Peter *"I Still Call Australia Home" - Peter and Ensemble *"Don't Cry Out Loud" - Marion *"Once Before I Go" - Peter *"I Go to Rio" - Peter and Company Boy From Oz, The